Hands
by W8ing4U
Summary: Hotch thinks about Reid's hands and why he loves them. Please review!
1. Intro

**Don't own CM**

Hands

Hotch realized that he was spending more and more time watching Reid's hands. Reid did most of his talking with his hands. Interestingly enough the rest of his talking was done with his eyes. Sure worlds came out of his mouth but if you had any hope of understanding it one only needed to watch his hands or stare into his eyes. And Hotch was positive that if he stared into Reid's soft brown eyes he feet would move of their own volition to stand in front of Reid. Then Hotch knew that his hands would move to Reid's face to hold it still long enough for their lips to connect. This was the only thing that caused Reid's hands to still and his eyes to close. This was why Hotch never looked directly into Reid's eyes when they were on the job but opted instead to watch his hands.

This changed, though, once they reached their home. It would change as soon as they reached their car, but Hotch had discovered that attempting to make out while driving was detrimental to their health and not nearly worth the risk. So Hotch had to wait until the front door was closed before he could finally claim his lover's lips.

At home, Aaron watched Spencer's hands for a completely different reason. Those hands which were so expressive when rattling off facts were that still at home. They were quiet when Spencer had conversations at a normal speed with Aaron. They were peaceful when Spencer slowly worked his way through a book (yes, Spencer could read less than 20,000 words a minute).

They were only moving for three reasons and Aaron loved all three equally. The first was when Spencer cooked. Spencer was an amazing cook; he claimed that it was all just a matter of science and understanding how the ingredients and flavors mixed. Aaron secretly believed that it was simply because Spencer enjoyed the art of cooking. Which was fine with Aaron because not only did he regularly get to eat a home-cooked meal but he also loved sitting with a glass of wine and watch Spencer's hand deftly wash, cut, and stir the dishes around him.

The second was when Spencer had any interaction with their son. A year after Haley's death Jack officially became the legal son of Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid. At first Aaron knew that the excessive use of his hands was out of nerves, almost like Spencer's shield that he would hide behind. Now, though, Spencer's hands moved out of excitement and joy for whatever the two were doing.

The last was actually the first Aaron ever got to see at home. When in the throes of love making, Spencer's hands were at their most expressive. This was when Aaron fell in love with Spencer's hands all over again.

**If people like, I am thinking about writing a chapter for each of the three times. One for the first time Spencer cooks, talks with Jack (that one might be two) and for making love. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Cooking

Cooking

As Aaron walked through the door of his boyfriend's apartment the first thing he noticed was the heavenly smells wafting throughout the room. Not knowing that Spencer can cook, Aaron quietly walked toward the kitchen with his hand on his gun. The sight that was before him caused Aaron to stop too shocked to move.

Spencer was gracefully moving about the kitchen preparing what seemed to be a culinary masterpiece. Aaron quietly leaned against the door frame enjoying watching Spencer happily move around the kitchen. A smile tugged at Aaron's lips as humming reached his ears. He couldn't believe that Spencer was actually _humming_ while _cooking_! The scene seemed so domestic that Aaron's smile just grew as he thought about how lucky he was.

Then Spencer started slicing a jalapeño and all Aaron could do was watch his slender fingers. One hand delicately held the jalapeño still while the other wrapped securely around the knife. Aaron licked his suddenly dry lips as Spencer scooped up the now chopped jalapeño and added it to one of the pans on the stove.

Aaron desperately wanted to lick off the bit of sauce that had splattered onto Spencer's fingers but he didn't want to shatter the moment. So instead Aaron just continued to watch.

How long Aaron stood there watching he would never know but as Spencer was about to test his sauce he turned to the door and saw Aaron standing there. "Oh good you are just in time to test this for me." Spencer exclaimed as he brought the spoon over for Aaron to try.

"Mmm" Aaron closed his eyes in appreciation for the tastes flowing through his mouth. "That extra jalapeño you added really hits the spot." Aaron smiled at Spencer's shocked look.

"How do you know about that? I added that 32.33 minutes ago." There was the answer to how long Aaron had been standing there then. "You just got home! There is no way you could know that. Do you have cameras here? Are you spying on me?" Spencer exclaimed, his hands flying about as he shouted.

Aaron had been smiling at Spencer's confusion but now he was actually a little afraid of what his young lover might do to him if he did not explain quickly. Gently Aaron grasped Spencer's wrists to stop the sauce from flying off the spoon and splattering all over his suit. Once Spencer's hands had stilled Aaron lifted one hand to his lover's cheek and slowly stroked it to help calm Spencer down.

"I came home early." Aaron began quietly. "You must not have heard me. I've been standing here watching you since just before you chopped the jalapeño."

"But then why are you still standing here?" Spencer asked as he slowly retreated back to his masterpiece before it was ruined.

"I loved watching you work. It was mesmerizing. You are so beautiful and in here, with you cooking, it all just feels so right." Aaron replied as he walked up behind Spencer. "To tell you the truth I hadn't even realized how long I'd been standing there"

"And what captured your attention?" Spencer asked as he put together lasagna out of the sauce he had been making.

"Did you make your own Bolognese sauce?" Aaron asked completely shocked that his lover could do that. He had never known anyone who could actually make spaghetti sauce from scratch.

"Yes" Spencer answered off handedly. "What were you staring at the whole time?" Spencer asked again this time turning his head slightly to look at Aaron.

"Your hands." Aaron whispered reverently as he watched Spencer put the finishing touches on the lasagna.

"My hands." Spencer repeated sounding skeptical. "My too skinny, bony, lanky hands?"

"Your elegant, graceful hands." Aaron replied while taking both of Spencer's hands into his and slowly kissing each finger. "Why did you decide to cook tonight? I didn't even know you could cook."

Spencer smiled at the perplexed look on his lover's face as he opened a bottle of wine. "It's just chemistry really, and a knowledge of what tastes go together." Spencer replied as he poured each of them a drink.

"My mom was rarely lucid enough to cook so after my dad left I had to figure out how to cook for us. Mom didn't trust fast food claiming that they were trying to poison her. So after a few years of burning food and trying odd combinations, I started to enjoy cooking. Mom wouldn't go near the kitchen so it was the only place at home where I could be left alone to my own thoughts."

Aaron held Spencer tightly wishing once again that the boy could have had an actual childhood. Spencer smiled reassuringly at Aaron before continuing. "I find that it is easier for me to sift through my thoughts and organize everything going on in my head when I cook. After we have a difficult case I come home and cook to help me work through all that we went through. As for tonight I just wanted to make you dinner." Spencer added with a genuine smile and quick kiss before going to check on their dinner.

After that night every Friday night became "home cooked meal night". Aaron always came home early so he could watch Spencer make culinary masterpieces. Spencer would also cook after any case that had been particularly difficult for either of them. Sometimes they spoke but usually it was just silent as Aaron sat on a countertop sipping wine while Spencer worked. Just knowing that the other was there and had absolutely no desire to leave was more than enough comfort for the two men.


	3. Jack

Jack

The first time Spencer Reid met Jack Hotchner the boy was only six months old. While Reid doesn't do all that well with kids he didn't find the experience horrible at all, in fact he found the youngest Hotchner rather adorable.

The second time Spencer met Jack, Reid was a complete mess. He was more nervous than he had been for his interview into the BAU. He was more terrified than the first time he and Aaron had kissed. Actually, the young genius couldn't think of anything more frightening than meeting his lover's son, which was saying something considering all that Reid had seen and read.

Spencer was in the kitchen of Hotch's new apartment cooking a gourmet kid friendly meal. Aaron though this would be a good way to begin slowly helping Jack get used to the idea of Spencer becoming a part of their small family. The young genius was on the verge of a complete nervous breakdown when he heard Aaron and Jack's voices float through the apartment as they entered.

"There's someone I want you to meet, Jack. He is a very close friend of Daddy's." Spencer's panic attack was in full swing when he suddenly saw Aaron's smiling face enter the kitchen. All nervousness vanished as Spencer locked eyes with the man who held his heart. "Jack this is Spencer."

Reid stared nervously at the boy for a few minutes before bending down to be even with Jack. "Hello" Jack greeted quietly just as he was taught.

"Hi" Spencer replied before jumping into the reasons why people shake hands when they meet.

Aaron could only smile as his lover babbled to his five year old. The scene before the old profiler was one of his greatest fantasies, not that he would admit that to anyone. Since the moment He and Reid had finally decided to face their fears and tell each other how they felt, all Hotch could think about was how wonderful it would be to have a family again.

As Aaron watched his lover demonstrate rather passionately about the different ways other countries greet people, he couldn't help but realize that the reality of this finally happening was better than anything he could have ever dreamed of. The smile on his face only grew as Jack's eyes were glued to the rambling genius. It was obvious that Spencer was just saying the first thing that came to his mind. This happened when he was nervous. The interesting thing was his hands. Reid had learned after his first year with the BAU how to control his hands. When he was extremely nervous, however, they just seemed to move on their own and he had no control over them. Aaron hadn't seen the young man this nervous in four years.

After staring at his lover's gorgeous hands for a few minutes, the older man looked back to his son to see how bored the youngster had gotten. Everyone knew that the attention span of a four year old was about four minutes. Not only was Jack still completely engrossed in what Spencer was saying, the boys little hands were attempting to imitate Spencer's. It appeared that Reid was demonstrating some country's greeting practice and Jack was trying to copy the movement.

When Spencer leaned a little closer to Jack and took the small boy's hands in his to show him how to do the move properly, Aaron thought that his heart would burst. Never before had he witnessed something as beautiful as his child accepting his lover in all his nerdy, random glory.

The beeping of a timer shattered the moment, and Aaron watched sadly as the genius removed his hands to go check on their dinner. "Daddy" Jack said in that childish, not really whispering voice, "Spencer is so cool! He knows everything. Do you think he knows about super heroes?" The awe and love in his son's voice did actually bring tears to the older man's eyes. Aaron locked eyes with Spencer over Jack's head and saw tears in his lover's eyes as well. He knew well that no one in his life had ever so readily accepted and loved the young genius.

"I think you should ask him that at dinner" Aaron replied when he finally found his voice again.

"We're ready to eat" Spencer added as he brought the main dish to the table.

"Hand washing time!" Jack squealed as he dashed off to the bathroom.

If you were to ask Aaron the next day what was served for dinner, discussed at dinner, or anything that happened at dinner; the only reply he would be able to give you was that his son loved his lover and everything that Spencer had done with his hands throughout the meal. After Jack had squealed over what was being served for dinner he promptly asked Spencer what he knew about super heroes. The young genius paused for a moment to lock eyes with his partner before launching into every fact he could remember about all fictional super heroes making sure to stay away from the fact that they weren't real.

As soon as the food was dished up, Spencer's hands began moving frantically again. It was amazing to Aaron that the man actually ate any of the food that was on his plate. Considering the amount of time the older lover spent watching the other's hands it was startling when Aaron looked down at Spencer's plate to notice that it was actually empty. Not once had he noticed a fork in the beautiful hands or heard a pause in his continuous rambling. All Aaron had been able to do was smile ridiculously and slowly eat as he followed every movement of his lover's delicate hands. They were constantly moving not even fitting what was being said half the time.

As the evening wore on Spencer's hands became a little less sporadic but still seemed to move at twice the normal human ability. Aaron had a feeling this had to do with Jack's complete acceptance of the awkward genius. That and the fact that Jack followed him everywhere hanging on his every word. The older profiler knew that the little boy could not understand at least half of what his nervous lover said but that didn't stop Jack from listening.

"All of those heroes aren't real." Jack stated as he dried the last fork (yes Jack was willingly doing dishes so he could remain near Spencer). "Can't you tell me anything about real heroes?"

Spencer's eyes flew to lock with Aaron's looking for some help in how to answer the innocent question. Seeing his lover looking at him with the same curious expression as his son, the young genius knew he was on his own.

"Jack," Spencer began as he knelt in front of the boy, "heroes aren't the people who fight the bad guys because they have special powers. Heroes are normal people who defend those weaker than themselves. These people set aside their needs and fears to put the bad guys in jail before anyone else is hurt."

"So you and daddy are heroes!" Jack exclaimed triumphantly jumping into the shocked genius' arms. Aaron looked on with tears in his eyes. "Tell me stories of you and daddy." Jack pleaded as Spencer carried him toward the couch.

Aaron had a huge smile on his face the rest of the evening as Spencer held Jack in his lap and told him cleaned up stories of some of the cases they had worked. His lover's hands had once again started moving at an even more chaotic pace than before. This time Aaron could tell that the hands were moving out of excitement and passion for what the genius was saying. The older man knew the evening had been a success when jack on only wanted Spencer to read him a bed time story, and not only when Jack asked if Spencer could came play again, but when his son kissed his lover and said "Good night Spencer, I love you."


	4. Love

Love

The first time Aaron kissed Spencer he did it partly to shut him up and partly because he desperately wanted to know what that tongue could do in his mouth. What he hadn't expected was for the young genius' hands to go completely limp. They didn't just stop moving but actually fell to his sides. This gave Aaron so many new ideas, but they pulled apart before Aaron was able to explore any of them.

Over the next few days all Aaron could think about was how he had never seen Spencer Reid's hands completely and absolutely still. Hospital stays and drug induced sleep did not count. Even in sleep Reid's hands moved. Hotch could attest to this from the few times the team had to share beds. Somehow he always ended up the next morning with the young genius' hands pulling his arm or squeezing his shirt. For some reason this never bothered the old profiler, he would just watch the younger agent sleep until an alarm went off.

Friday finally came and SSA Aaron Hotchner had worked very to ensure that the team would have the whole weekend off. The team leader had decided that today he was going to see just how still he could make those hands be. Unfortunately he had been sitting in his office all day trying to come up with the perfect, yet innocent, way to approach his youngest team member. Now it was nearing almost 7 and most of the people had left already.

"Um, Hotch" Spencer spoke up rather hesitantly. "Can you give me ride? I can wait until you're done."

Aaron's head had whipped up at the sound of the young man's voice. It took him a few seconds to figure out what had been said because all he could think about was the way Reid's elegant hands twisted the strap of his messenger bag insecurely. Finally the older man found his voice and was able to reply "Just give me ten minutes to finish up." Hotch's eyes were still staring at Spencer as his hands began to shuffle papers into piles.

"…yeah, sure, I'll just…" and with that Spencer nearly ran from the office with a somewhat terrified look in his eyes but a smiling growing on his lips.

Never in all his time at the BAU could the old profiler remember deciding to leave his office and actually be out of it in less than five minutes. All he had done was push papers into piles, not caring where they ended up as long as his desk looked neat. The sight of his youngest team member drumming his fingers restlessly on his desk almost caused Aaron to stop and just stare at the gorgeous hands. But Reid had already caught sight of his boss and had begun moving to meet him at the end of the stairs.

The elevator ride down was filled with nervous energy. Each occupant was silently trying to decide if this was anything more than just a coworker driving another coworker home. By the time they reached Hotch's car neither had figured out what to say so the silence continued.

The longer they drove the more fidgety Spencer became. Aaron realized that the genius' hands had begun to twitch, drum, and actually started waving back and forth in front of his face. At first it looked like he was just moving his hair out of his eyes, but the longer he did it the more the older profiler decided it looked like the young man was constructing a shield in front of himself. This caused Hotch to stop for moment and wonder if the genius had figured out that he wanted to kiss him again and was preparing himself for pushing the older man away.

At the same time, Spencer was lost in his own mind. He thought that he had planned this out perfectly. He had asked Morgan to pick him up that morning, than told him that he would take the trains home. After Morgan left Reid had checked his wallet and discovered that he had "forgotten" his train ticket at home. So the genius had walked up to Hotch's office to ask for a ride because they were the last two in the office. But when Spencer had reached the door he found himself incredibly tongue tied and suddenly even his classic rambling seemed to have fled him. Since that moment, the only thought in his head was. _What__do__I__do__if__he__rejects__me?__I__will__have__completely__ruined__our__friendship__and__working__relationship.__He__could__report__me.__Or__worse__yet,__ship__me__off__to__another__team!_ The more he thought about it the more nervous he became. The more nervous he became the more his hands moved to relieve some of the nervous energy building inside.

As Aaron stopped the car in front of Spencer's building the young man remembered the last part of his plan and was able to muster the last of his courage to look his boss in the eye and say "Would you like to come up for some coffee?"

Hotch, who had been sure that Reid would tell him to stop thinking about him every waking moment (and every sleeping one too), had been completely floored by this request and mutely nodded as they both exited the vehicle. He noticed that Spencer seemed to be more at ease after he agreed and his hands were not moving half as much as they had been in the car. The young genius was even to get his key into the door without any difficulty at all.

Spencer quickly threw off his bag and made a beeline for the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee machine. Aaron followed at slower rate, taking in the rooms around him. There were bookshelves covering every available wall space. They spanned from floor to ceiling and were completely full of books except for the shelf directly in front of the couch which housed a television and the shelves beneath held some DVDs. While this reminded him of Reid, what screamed Reid were all the books stacked up in front of the bookshelves. Apparently after having run out of space for his books, the genius had decided that the floor was the next best thing. The sight caused the older man to smile as he exited the room and entered the kitchen. That smile only grew as he watched Spencer finish preparing the coffee and turn to face him.

The hesitant look on younger man's face vanished as he glanced up to see the man of his desires smiling at him. Spencer had no choice but to smile back. He so rarely saw his boss smile that he was completely taken aback by how young and beautiful it made Aaron look.

"I like how you decorated the front room" the older profiler laughed.

"Yeah, after I filled up the last bookshelf I decided that the floor was just as good so I'm working on filling that now" Spencer replied as he passed his boss a mug of fresh, heavenly coffee. They walked back to couch and sat next to each other. After that conversation seemed to flow seamlessly. Hotch noticed that Reid's hands were moving at a much more normal pace, or at least normal for the genius.

As they finished the coffee Aaron decided that it was worth it try kissing Spencer again. He was about to lean in when the next thing he knew Reid's hands were on his face and his soft lips were attaching themselves to his. After a few moments Hotch remembered to move and wrapped his arms around the young man crushing him against his body. The last coherent thought Aaron had that evening was that Spencer's hands still hadn't moved from his face.

The next morning as the older man smiled down at the sleeping form of his new lover he though back to the night before. Before it began all Aaron had wanted to know was how long he could keep Spencer from moving his hands. But looking back at the evening went all Hotch could think about was how wonderful it was once the genius had started moving his hands. The entire evening had been great but what that man could do with his hands had completely surprised the old man. As Spencer's hands twitched Aaron could now only dream about the next time they would be all over his body.

**Sorry about the long wait but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

**Well****this****is****the****end****but****I****am****considering****doing****a****story****focusing****on****Aaron,****Spencer,****and****Jack****as****a****family.**


End file.
